FE Heroes Shorts
by CaeraLena2
Summary: The Order of Heroes is full of colorful characters, and while they're all technically summoned for battle, the heroes have plenty of adventures outside of the battlefield too. Suggestions are welcome! Post in the comments on this fic on Ao3, message me on ff.net, or DM my Instagram @caeralena2. Friend me on FE:H: code 3311803605, username Caera.
1. Sewing- Oboro, Cherche

**(Welcome! This fic is essentially a bunch of oneshots of different FE characters interacting in FE Heroes. This same fic is on Ao3, it originated there, and will still be updating there. I write some chapters with my own ideas, but I'm completely open to requests, so comment if you'd like to see certain characters or events happen!)**

Oboro was used to tailoring and mending all the Order of Heroes' clothes.

She was very skilled at it, being practically raised as a tailor, after all.

She expected a pile of torn, muddied clothes waiting for her, as she approached the castle's basement, the base of most of her operations.

What she did not expect was for another woman to already be mending the clothes in Oboro's usual chair.

The woman had long, floaty red hair, and seemed perfectly at home in Oboro's usual place, humming a tune idly as she sewed up a few shirts.

"Um, who're you?" Oboro asked, stopping herself from adding a few vulgar words to the end of the question.

(She's not sure exactly what she's feeling, but it's making her angry.)

"Oh. Hello, dear. What brings you here?"

"I came here to patch some clothes up for the Order...but I see that's...unnecessary." Her teeth start to bite at her lower lip as her irritation grows.

"Well, it's not unnecessary! A little help wouldn't be dreadful!"

Oboro glares at the other woman.

"Who are you."

"Oh! How rude of me not to introduce myself! I'm Cherche, recently summoned from the World of Awakening. And what's your name, dear?"

Oboro doesn't want to tell her, but the words slip out of her mouth.

"I'm Oboro. From the World of Birthright."

"Lovely to meet you, dear. So, would you consider my offer? I could use some assistance."

"Fine." She swallows back her anger, pulling out needle and thread and practically falling onto the floor at the foot of her usual chair.

"Do you want the chair, dear?" Cherche says, absentmindedly threading another needle.

"No. It's fine." Oboro grimaces.

The anger comes back for a split second, but vanishes as soon as Oboro picks up a piece of clothing from the pile and starts mending it.

The two women sat in the basement for hours upon end, making small talk and mending clothes. At first, Oboro was cold, still trying to hold back her unjustified anger with Cherche, but slowly, the anger vanished, making way for conversations about the styles in their separate worlds, stories about Minerva, (apparently Cherche's wyvern), and a few wistful comments about Prince Takumi.

As the pile of garments dwindled, Oboro felt herself laughing and smiling, looking forward to Cherche's promise to bake her some cookies.

(She started to remind Oboro of a grandmother, with her doting and baking and sewing, although Cherche was still a little young to be a grandparent.)

When the last cloth was mended, Cherche quickly patted Oboro's head, then stood up, announcing that it was, "time to feed Minerva."

She began walking up the stairs to the upper floors, but then she looked back down and called,

"I hope we can sew together again, dear! I greatly enjoyed it!"

"I look forward to it." Oboro called back, and, grinning to herself, she finds that the statement is true.

 **(Am I the only one who thinks Cherche is kinda grandmother like? No offense to her, or grandmothers.)**


	2. Books- Leo, Merric

Merric is glad he got summoned, but not for the reasons many are.

It's quite flattering to be named a hero, of course, and quite amazing to meet and battle alongside other astounding warriors.

But Merric's never been a fighter, so the main draw isn't all that.

It's the library.

He had had access to books before, but never the expanse of knowledge this one has. The books talk of a plethora of different worlds, different faces and customs, and even the occasional magic spell.

Merric has spend hour upon hour in the library, some of the army even joked he lived inside it.

He hauls stacks of books down from the shelves, fiction and nonfiction alike, then reads then all.

Them all.

The experience is fabulous, but he did get lonely from time to time.

But then Leo came.

Their first being was strange, Merric might have been attempting to grab a few too many books at once while on top of a tall library ladder, and he might have lost his grip on the stack, causing them all to topple to the floor, coincidentally on a certain prince of Nohr.

As odd as the meeting was, as Leo was helping Merric stack the books up again, he took interest in some of the novels, asking the Mage about them. He wasn't warm-hearted, that was for sure, but Merric felt kinship with the fellow book-lover, and dragged him over to "the reading table".

And there they sat and read together.

As the days carried on, Leo kept coming back to the library.

No matter how cold and hostile he acted, he seemed to enjoy reading in the company of Merric.

Merric most certainly enjoyed reading with him.

There was no need for conversation, they both were absorbed into the worlds of their stories, but it was different than reading alone.

They occasionally even discuss books now, talking about this character or that legend, and Leo doesn't act hostile towards Merric anymore.

Most other members of the army stay outside of the stuffy library, training, sparring, planning, and being sociable.

Merric's never been good about the latter, and from what he's gathered, neither is Leo.

But still, they keep come to the library every day, and keep finding comfort in the other.

And Merric eventually asks a question that's been bothering him for a long time.

"Leo?" He asks, over his history book.

"Mhm." Leo grunts noncommittally.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

"Are we...do you consider me...a friend?"

Leo's face snaps up and Merric jumps in surprise, hiding his face behind his book.

Whoops. Shouldn't have asked-

"I do believe we are friends, as long as that is agreeable with you?" Leo asks, expression taking a 180.

"Of...of course."

Then, the friends return to silence, delving back into their novels.

 **(Alternate ending: Leo announces that they are not friends, but they are lovers, and he pounced on Merric and they have a heated make-out session.**

 **Sorry about that.**


	3. Bros- Chrom, Ephraim

**(Shoutout to all the amazing Team Chrom and Team Ephraim members! (I was team Ephraim)...that round was astounding, even if Lucina steamrolled everyone in the end...it has sprawled memes, fan art, headcannons, etc. I got Ephraim right before the gauntlet and Chrom right after, and was like, "yesssss!!! The bromance!!!" They were both on my main team for a veeeery long time, until Chrom eventually got replaced by Alm, for exactly this reason. BROTP.)**

The Prince of Renais stood against the Prince of Ylisse, baring their weapons at each other. They'd already been at it for a few rounds, and their hair and clothes were streaked with dirt, skin covered with scratches.

Almost the entirety of the Order was watching them now, the summoner, the commander, the prince and princess, and various other heroes.

They were both sweating, panting, exhausted. Some were a little worried they might actually murder each other.

But the tactician reassured then that all was fine, holding up a hand to stop interference from occurring.

The princes were grinning at each other as they clashed, Siegmund and the Falchion hitting against each other in loud clangs of metal.

"Trust me, I don't pick fights I can't win."

Ephraim's words before their sparring match aren't so set in stone anymore. Even if it was just a sparring match...

He couldn't lose.

Chrom hadn't ever felt so elated, not since fighting his own daughter in Arena Ferox.

His head was pounding, his lip was bleeding, but none of it really mattered because he was having the time of his life.

Neither of them ended up winning.

They fought for an impossible amount of time, but eventually the tactician made them stop, for dinner was served.

Once they were finally coerced into stopping, they both immediately fell to the ground in a heap.

"Nice job, Prince." Ephraim panted.

"Not too bad yourself, Prince." Chrom sent back.

"I think I could've won if we'd gone on longer..."

"I could say the same."

They grin at each other.

"It's on, brother." Ephraim announces, holding his fist out to the other prince.

Chrom smirks, holding out his own fist.

They bump their knuckles together.

"Now I'm angry..."

"Hey, I already told you I don't pick fights I can't win!"

"...anything can change."

"Hm. All right. Let's fight."

"Im warning you; I will not fail."

"Wonderful! Can't wait!"

Someone clears their throat, and the princes look up. It's the summoner.

"Hate to break you guys up, but dinner's getting cold."

"Hah, of course. To dinner, brother?" Chrom asks, grinning to Ephraim.

"To dinner." Ephraim responds.

And just like that, they're brothers from different mothers.

 **(That last part though. It's all their FE:H battle quotes. Once I started, I just couldn't stop...)**


	4. Similarities- maleCorrin, femCorrin

**(Suggestion from Ao3 user PrinPage) **

Corrin is watching the summoning for once. She hasn't ever really taken interest in spectating before, but as the summoner loads Breidablik with orbs, she feels something different about this time. Perhaps one of her siblings is on the other side of the portal?

Fire.

A pause.

What she would give to see Camilla, Elise, Ryoma...

Xander, Hinoka, Leo, Sakura...

Azura...

Even Takumi.

The portal opens.

Out steps a figure in armor similar to Corrin's own.

Scratch that: identical to her own.

She switches her gaze to the figure's face, and sees her own red eyes staring back at her. Her white hair. Her Yato.

She's preferred her dragonstone since she arrived, but seeing another with her sword sends a surge of anger up her spine.

And then the anger morphs into...confusion.

She is Corrin.

That is certainly true.

But the man- the man!- in front of her...is also Corrin.

Her suspicions are confirmed when he opens his mouth.

"I'm Corrin-raised in Nohr but born in Hoshido. I devote my Yato blade to your cause, and my dragon power!"

His words are uncannily similar to the words she had announced when she was summoned.

He scans his surroundings, confident and calculating.

And then he catches sight of her.

His eyes turn wide, skin goes pale, absorbing the uncanny similarity between themselves.

Anna pulls him away to give him a tour of the Order, ending their stare down.

She only sees the other Corrin again when he approaches her.

"I see you enjoy the feeling of the earth beneath your feet." He says, scaring her out of her reverie.

She had been standing in a patch of grass, feeling the earth beneath her unclothed feet.

"O-oh. Yes, I do like it! Many think I'm strange but it just makes me feel-"

"Connected to the earth. I know."

They stare at each other, and the woman simple states,

"You're me."

"I'm glad you've come to that conclusion too."

"How can we both be Corrin though- born in Hoshido, but raised in Nohr?"

"Raised in Nohr but born in Hoshido."

She frowns.

"Same thing."

"No it's not!"

"You're changing the subject, Corrin."

He sighs.

"Does it matter that there is a male and a female Corrin coexisting?"

"Yes, it definitely does!"

"Well, maybe a little. But, let's look on the bright side." He says, plopping onto the grass.

"What's the bright side?" She asks, falling down beside him.

"Now we can speak of all our lovely-" he begins,

"And infuriating-" she interrupts,

"SIBLINGS!" They finish together, erupting into giggling messes.

"So who's your favorite?" The prince asks.

"...Elise."

"What? What's wrong with Elise?"

"She's too cute. I like Camilla better."

The female snorts.

"Because of her...feminine charms?"

"NO!"

"And what's wrong with being cute?!"

"I dunno..."

"What do you think about Takumi?" She ponders.

"Rough around the edges, I guess. He's fine once you get to know him."

"No! He's so stubborn! And riddiculous! How could he be that difficult!"

"Heh, I'd call Xander the stubborn one..."

"Xander scares the crap out of me." She admits.

"Same. So does Ryoma."

"Yeah."

"When they made me make a choice-"

"I didn't know what I'd do without any of them. I just-"

"Love them all too much."

They say it together, in a strange telepathic synchronization.

They're extensions of one another, two sides of a coin.

They smile at each other, and continue to share their viewpoints on life.

Coincidentally (or not-so-coincidentally), those viewpoints are amazingly similar.

 **(Sorry, Takumi, for bashing on you in this chapter! I love you, please forgive me! :( but seriously, Takumi's my main guy in Fates. I just love to make fun of him to no end.)**


	5. Spring- Camilla, Lucina

**(Happy spring festival...)**

"Erm, I'm not really sure about this, Lady Camilla..." Lucina whispers, a worried expression on her face.

"Why dear? It's perfectly adorable!"

"Well," she begins, pursing her lips and holding the costume up, "isn't this a bit, um...revealing?"

"Well by your standards, dear, most anything is revealing. Loosen up, sweetie! Try it on! It'll be gorgeous..." Camilla coos, grabbing the bunny ears (yes, the bunny ears) from Lucina and fixes them onto her head. The blue-haired princess blushes as Camilla dotes over her. "Adorable, sweetie! Sooo cute..."

"I..."

"Just put the rest of the costume on, dear. I'm already in mine!" The Nohrian princess motions to her own leotard, tights, and bunny ears. "We'll match!"

"...alright, I suppose there's no hurt in trying..."

There is hurt in trying. Getting the costume on requires shoving, pinching, pushing, and pulling, and Lucina is quite exhausted by the time the outfit is fully put on. Camilla's face is immediately taken over by a huge smile when she sees the other princess. "Oh, dear! You're so gorgeous! A beautiful spring bunny! Let's go show everyone how cute you are!"

"W-wait, I don't think I-"

"Your father will think you're so adorable..."

"M-MY FATHER?! W-WAIT-" The blue-haired princess mumbles and stammers, face bright red, though Camilla pays her no mind, and pushes her out into the main hall.

Chrom blinks once.

Twice.

His daughter is still there. But that's not the problem.

The problem is her outfit. The outfit that consists of a blue ruffled leotard, white leggings, and bunny ears. And is one of the least Lucina-like things he's ever seen. And she's wearing it. There is no good way to react. He's dumbfounded.

Maybe it's just a phase? He thinks. And then he sees the other woman standing behind his daughter and everything makes a little more sense.

"Princess Camilla." He states dumbly.

"Prince Chrom! What do you think of your daughter? Isn't she an adorable little bunny?!"

"No." Is his reflexive response.

They all stare at each other. Silence.

Silence.

"We should make an outfit for your father too!" Camilla squeals, pulling Lucina away from a dumbfounded Chrom.

Not only does Camilla make an outfit for Chrom, but also for Xander.

"Such beaufitul bunnies!"

 **(Didn't know how to feel when I saw the spring fest outfits, so I developed a headcannon that Camilla forced them all into bunny suits.)**


	6. Metal- Seliph, Lucina

**(For Ao3 user Lyra Melody,  who requested Seliph and Lucina bonding over something weird and adorable. I decided on swords.) **

The metal of the Falchion glints in the sunlight as Lucina slashes it through the straw of yet another training dummy.

"Your skills are quite formidable. I don't feel to awful about losing to you in that sparring match; not even Ephraim could best you!" A voice calls from behind, making Lucina jump.

"Seliph. Hello." She turns to face him, but his eyes immediately hone in on her Falchion. "Are you in need of something?"

He hesitates, then blurts out,

"Can I look at your sword?"

"I...suppose you can?" She says, holding it out to him, "Though many people have a hard time wielding it so-"

Her sentence is cut short when he picks up the blade effortlessly.

He runs his hand over the cold, hard metal, absorbing the gold and silver, the strange shape of the blade...

"Such stellar craftsmanship...the metal is exquisite...the weight is quite the odd balance...a strange combination of a slashing and stabbing weapon!"

(Seliph can be a little bit of an over-analyst, especially when it comes to things he's passionate about.)

While most people are intimidated by his outbursts, Lucina's invigorated by it.

"Oh! Yes! You see, Falchion was my father's, and before him it belonged to the founders of Ylisse...it's created for a very specific style of moves, which is why the weight is odd compared to other blades!"

"Could I...try using it?" Seliph asks, holding the blade up so it glints in the sunlight.

"I don't mind...but if you do that, could I have a look at your sword?"

"Oh, well of course you can take a look at Tyrfing. It would be my pleasure."

Lucina examines the encrusted hilt and the thinner blade, then gives a few experimental swings.

And then she turns to the practice dummies and resumes her mutilation of them, just as ferocious without the Falchion.

Seliph watched her for a minute or so, eyebrow raised in amusement, but then he remembered that his hands were holding the Falchion, and he joined her.

After they exhaust themselves, they heap on the ground, laying their swords out in front of them and observing their beauty (again).

Lucina traces a finger along the metal of Tyrfing humming an incomprehensible tune to herself.

Then, she turns to Seliph, eyes lighting up.

"Do you think Corrin would let us take a look at his Yato? The blade is astounding, constantly in motion!"

"Well, that's a possibility, but I want a look at Eirika and Ephraim's Sacred Twins."

"Maybe even Leo's Brynhildr!"

Seliph laughs.

"Can you use tomes, Lucina?"

"Well..." She hesitates, "no...but my Aunt Lissa can! And so can my cousin!"

"I don't think that means that you can use them too..."

"Oh, hush you! Let me have my dreams!"


	7. Sisters- Florina, Shanna, Palla

**(Written for 2nd voting gauntlet (fliers). I was Team Cordelia, then Team Minerva.)**

When she was first summoned, Florina had been lonely.

She did enjoy being a part of the Order, (though there were an overwhelming amount of men), but she missed the tactician of her world, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Kent, and even Sain, despite his constant intrusion of her personal boundaries.

But most of all, she missed her sisters.

Fiora and Farina were her role models, her caretakers, and her sisters, all at once, and that was a gap that was hard to fill.

She saw siblings being reunited; Eirika and Ephraim, Lachesis and Eldigan, Klein and Clarine. She envied Sharena and Alphonse, who had never been torn apart in the first place.

But never did her sisters appear out of Breidablik.

Eventually, the void was partially filled, however.

First, Florina met Shanna. Or, more, Shanna took it upon herself to get to know Florina.

"I've heard you ride a pegasus! I do too!" She had first said.

Florina had nodded, and after a little convincing on Shanna's part, brought her to see Huey.

Then she'd been introduced to Shanna's pegasus.

And they started spending more time together.

Florina didn't mind Shanna, in fact, the blue-haired knight quite reminded her of Farina. They both were wild and a little scatterbrained, and some people thought they were crazy, but if you got to know them, as Florina had, you learned that they were just fine.

Next came Palla.

Florina remembers she was sobbing and crying, overcome with emotion for no tangible reason. Then she felt a hand on her head.

"What's wrong?" Said a motherly voice.

Florina looked up into the face of another woman, and she started, before she realized that the woman wasn't Fiora.

"Um," Florina sniffed, "I miss my...sisters."

"Your sisters?"

"Mhm." Normally she wouldn't open up this quickly, but since the green-haired woman settling down next to her resembled her sister, she talked. Florina told the woman about her two amazing sisters whom she was missing so much.

"Oh dear. I miss my sisters too, sweetie. My name's Palla, by the way."

"Florina."

Palla and Fiora were so similar to one another that it hurt; they were skilled pegasus Knights, amazing caretakers, gentle, kind, and forgiving.

Eventually, Florina introduced her new "sisters" to each other.

They got along almost instantly, and the three pegasus Knights became an inseparable trio.

While they were all sad about their sisters, Fiora and Farina, Juno and Thea, and Catria and Est were remembered within their interactions. The bonds of sisterhood were partially repaired.

They flew on their pegasi together, trained together, talked together, cried together.

They were inseparable.

Three pegasus knights, each part of a set of three sisters, bonding together to form a new sisterhood.

Florina.

Shanna.

Palla.

 **(I get really sad when I think of how summoning tears families apart, and I noticed similarities between Fiora Palla, and Farina Shanna. I combined those two ideas to make this chapter.)**


	8. Mother?- YoungTiki, AdultTiki

**(Prompt from Ao3 user PrinPage. Funny story: every time I wrote Marth in this story, it autocorrected to Marty, and I only noticed seconds before I was going to post the chapter).**

Well this is quite peculiar." Tiki says, staring at herself.

(Yes, that is quite literal.)

"Hello?" Tiki asks, looking up at herself. "Who're you? You look a lot like me, don't you..."

There are differences, that is true.

One of them is smaller, more youthful, while the other is mature.

But the green hair and eyes are unmistakable. The golden headpiece encrusted with a red gem. They both have blue dragonstones by their side.

"Um," the older one says, "my name is Tiki."

"Meeee tooooo! I'm from the World of Mystery!"

"I'm from the World of Awakening, little one." She says, and it suddenly clicks that this is a younger version of herself.

"Will you be my mommy?" The little one blurts out.

Oh.

Adult Tiki was not expecting that.

They stare at each other, the adult with wide eyes, the child looking up in awe and anticipation.

"Of course." She finally manages.

It's quite the odd relationship, being the "mother" of her younger self, (or even being around her younger self, for that matter). Many of the heroes thought their relationship strange, giving them weary glances and frowns.

But the Tikis don't mind.

When the little one gets a wound from battle, the older one patches it up, chiding the youngling for her recklessness.

When the older one feels sad and alone, she holds the younger one in her arms, cuddling her until her worries dissipate.

Most don't comment on their relationship, but Prince Marth, intuitive as always, chuckles at the odd interactions.

"Mama, will you come play?" The young Tiki asks.

"No, not right now, love." The older says with no hesitation.

The Altean Prince standing next to her chuckles as the youngling skips away to find Lissa or Nino.

"Don't you find it odd, talking to yourself like that?"

"Like how?"

"Like you're your own mother."

"I am her mother." The dragon is completely straight faced.

"Do you know how little sense that makes, Divine Dragon?"

"...I don't see your point."

"My point is that you shouldn't act like a mother to a younger version of yourself."

"Mama!" The youngling calls, cutting their conversation short as she barrels into the older one's arms.

"Yes, child?" Tiki asks, sticking her tongue out at Marth, who is raising his eyebrows at her continuation of acting as her own mother.

The prince is again sent into a bout of laughter, which scares the child.

The little Tiki sticks her tongue out at Marth, identical to her older version.

The prince continues laughing for a very long time.


	9. Younger Sisters- Lissa, Eirika

**(A spin on the Ephraim and Chrom bromance I can't believe I didn't think of earlier. I don't like the name of this chapter at all...if anyone has suggestions, let me know.)**

Eirika yawns in both boredom and exhaustion. She's been watching Ephraim and Chrom spar for almost an hour now, and while usually she would be invested in a fight like this, she doesn't usually sit in one place watching one continuous fight for that long.

"What's up?" A childish voice asks, settling beside her. "Watching our brothers go at it? They're something, aren't they?" The voice continues, and Eirika looks up enough to recognize the blond pigtails and blue eyes. Lissa.

"Well, yes, they're certainly something." Eirika makes a face.

"You know, they call themselves brothers now."

The Princess of Renais blinks.

"They do?"

"Yup! All the time! And y'know, that would make us sisters!"

"Well, it would, I suppose. So, are you proposing we fight like our brothers?"

Lissa frowns.

"No. I'm not much for fighting."

"Ah, you heal, correct?"

"Mhm!" She affirms proudly.

"Amazing. How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make others stronger? Heal? How does it work?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but healing...takes strength from the healer, and uses it to add strength to the one being healed."

"So you sacrifice your wellbeing for others? How noble!"

"Oh, it's not that hard..."

"Well it seems at least as hard as madly swinging a sword around!"

"I don't think you just madly swing a sword around! I'd say you have great technique, at least more than some other sword users I know..." She nods towards her brother.

Eirika giggles.

"Do you have an interest in learning swordplay?"

Lissa's eyes widen.

"Will you teach me?!"

"If you wish to learn."

"Of course I want to learn!" Lissa smiles, pulling Eirika into a hug. "Yaaaaaaay!"

Later, they stand in front of practice dummies, Eirika handing Lissa a blunt sword.

"Aw, I wanna use your sword..."

"You're not quite skilled enough for Siglinde yet, so let's train a little more before you try that."

"Fine..."

Eirika holds her ornate sword in front of her in a combative stance.

"Try to mimic what I'm doing."

Lissa fumbles with the sword, having trouble lifting it, but she eventually gets into a sloppy stance that semi-resembles the other woman's. Eirika slashes through a training dummy, straw flying everywhere. Lissa attempts to lift her sword enough to use it, but she has a little bit (a lot) of trouble.

"Um, I seem to be having some trouble with this..." she mumbles, blushing furiously.

"Oh. You're a little-"

"I'm not delicate!"

"...I wasn't going to say you were! I just, um, I think you need a lighter sword, since you're pretty...small."

"Well then we have to find one! Let's go, sis!" Lissa grabs onto Eirika's hand, pulling her along as she runs.

"Alright, slow down, sister! Please?!"

 **(Love how Gaiden (and SoV) deals with healing and magic. If you don't know, it takes hp to cast magic/heal in those games. Many don't like the system, but I like to think that's how magic works in the FE universe: the user takes some of their strength in order to preform magic.)**


	10. Ice- Roy, FemCorrin, Felicia

**(Request from Ao3 user Lyra Melody, this one's actually really sad, there'll probs be a reuniting scene with Ninian and Eliwood in later chapters to make poor Roy happy :)**

Roy awkwardly wiggles his fingers, attempting to create a wisp, crackle...anything.

And nothing comes.

He knows he has powers, but he has never had consistent control over them. They come in uncontrolled bursts, great explosions of ice.

But they're always in his most vulnerable moments, when he isn't thinking, and is overcome with emotion.

The first time it happened was when his mother died. He had been young, but he was able to understand that he was never going to see her again; her long blue hair and elegant white dresses, her quiet, soothing voice singing him to sleep, her soft arms wrapping him up in heart-warming hugs.

How her skin was always far colder than the normal person's, how she got dizzy after a couple hours of standing up, how she disappeared for long periods of time in order to, as Roy's father put it, "take time to relax".

Roy couldn't believe it was all gone; the good and the bad.

He had been crying, screaming, yelling, and his father had been doing all he could do to keep the little boy semi-quiet.

And ice had slowly crept across the floor beneath them.

When Eliwood noticed it, his eyes had widened. Roy was scared by the terror in his father's eyes, and that had set off a chain reaction of emotions.

Roy's memories are hazy after that, but he remembers blue light and his father being oddly tight-lipped about what had happened.

After that, the same thing would happen whenever he was distraught; ice would spread across the ground around him, blue light would surround him, and he'd lose all memory, waking up to unexplainable destruction.

He knows he has powers, but he's never been able to control them, not even when it could have aided his fight against Bern.

As he continues his attempts to create ice, he gets more and more frustrated. He's saddened, that his mother, who he believes had similar abilities, is not here to help him, his father isn't here to comfort him. Lilina isn't even here to listen to his worries.

Since he's been summoned, he's felt lonely, like many heroes. In conjunction with his failure to control his mysterious ice powers, he feels himself caving under the emotional weight.

And the ice comes.

It creeps along the grass underneath, slowly at first, but then with more force. A blue aura surrounds him, and he feels his consciousness slipping away.

Right before he goes, he processes a figure with long unruly white hair, and red eyes, which are widened in surprise and fear.

At him?

He comes to in a pristine white bed- the medical bay perhaps?- with the figure staring down at him. Roy can see the young woman more clearly now, as she looks down at him quizzically. A woman with pink hair and a maid uniform stands behind the white-haired one, also studying him. His thoughts are muddled, but he hears their conversation.

"It's so perplexing. He was creating ice magic similar to that of your tribe, correct, Felicia?"

"Yes, Milady Corrin, but it certainly isn't ice tribe magic if he transformed..."

Transformed?

"But it wasn't like my transforming either. There was no ice involved."

"The boy's clearly not of our world, Milady. He transforms into a dragon like you, but he also seemed to use ice magic..."

Ice magic?! DRAGON?!?!

"Oh!" The white-haired woman announces, "He's awake!"

"How do we explain this all to him, Milady?"

Roy speaks, voice hoarse.

"I'm a dragon!?"

The woman's red eyes widen.

"Er...yes. I was taking a walk outside, and I happened upon you. You were glowing with a sort of... aura of ice, I suppose, and then... you transformed into a dragon. Can I ask- who are you? I'm Corrin, from the World of Fates. And this is my maid, Felicia."

"I'm Roy. World of Binding."

"Well, Roy, Felicia is part of the ice tribe back in our world, but she said that what you were producing wasn't much like her tribe's magic."

Felicia nods her head in agreement with the statement.

"Ok." Roy states dumbly.

"Can I ask about your lineage, Roy? Are there any...odd family members? Mysterious ones, maybe?"

"My mother...she was always weak and infirm. My father always said it was because she came from far away. She died at an early age, and she never was comfortable doing strenuous things. Her skin...it was always stone cold, no matter what. And she would go missing for long periods of time, apparently "relaxing". I believe she was rather otherworldly, and I could never get her or my father to tell me about her."

"And have you ever...transformed like you did today?"

"Yes. Several times. Always when I'm the most...vulnerable." He was spilling information so easily, but it was amazing to tell someone about his problem, someone who seemed like she might be able to help.

"He's like you, Milady!" Felicia exclaims quietly, and Corrin nods her head.

"Felicia, in my chambers, I have a spare dragonstone. Retrieve it for me, please."

"Of course." The maid bows and exits the room.

"Roy." Corrin says, turning back to him, "I am like you. I too, have a strange parenthood...and I too have turned into a dragon in fits of rage. It's destructive to me and those around me. But, it does not have to be." She tugs on a string on her neck, tugging it off her head. On the string, there was a stone.

"This stone helps me to keep my dragon powers in check. And I have an extra, so...I think you should have one too. It will help you use your dragon powers for good, instead of destruction."

Felicia returns, holding another stone similar to Corrin's. She presses it into Roy's palm.

"There you are." The maid says.

"Thank you." Roy states, words escaping him.

"Of course. If you need any more help, you know who to ask." She stands to leave, Felicia going with her, but Roy stops them.

"Wait. I-could I ask you, both of you to...train me? In the ways of my dragon powers, and my ice powers? I would like to become skilled with them, as I have become with the sword."

Both the women smile at him. Corrin speaks first.

"Of course, Roy. It would be my pleasure."

"Mine too, Lord Roy!" Felicia confirms.

"Thank you."

"Now, please get some rest. We'll train later, Roy." Corrin finishes, walking out the door and softly closing it behind her.

Roy lies in silence, squeezing the dragonstone clutched in his fist.

"Mother." He says to no one in particular, "Why did you do it? You were never meant for this world, were you? So why were you here? Why did you leave me with this power? Why..." he pauses and bites his lip in frustration.

"Why couldn't it be you training me?"

 **(That was depressing, sorrynotsorry. Put Corrin in "World of Fates" cuz while FemCorrin's usually grouped with Conquest, in FE:H, if you sort your units by origin, both Corrins are in the neutral area of fates (before B or C))**


	11. Defeat- Camilla, Minerva

**(Ironically summoned Camilla right before writing this)**

Never had Minerva felt so ashamed. She thought of herself as a strong warrior- fierce, unstoppable. She was a Princess of Macedon, and she was an expert of keeping those close to her safe.

She believed all this so heavily...it defined every aspect of her.

Yet it was all crushed so easily, by a hardly decent woman from a cruel, black kingdom.

She knew Princess Camilla was fierce; she had defeated Princess Hinoka and Cordelia in previous sparring matches, but Minerva thought that she was strong enough to surpass the Princess of Nohr.

She was wrong.

Minerva was confident when she stepped into the sparring match, ignoring the warnings about how Hinoka had been in the hospital wing for weeks after a simple sparring match with Camilla, how Cordelia had tripled the amount of training she did each day after her imperfect loss to the Nohrian princess.

Somehow, Minerva thought she would be different. That she would beat the unbeatable.

They had faced off without their wyverns, both wielding large axes.

Camilla had grinned at her before they started to fight, and Minerva glared coldly back at the princess.

"Let's see how you do, dear..."The princess cooed, and then they began to fight.

After around three minutes, Minerva found herself against a wall, Camilla's axe against her throat.

"No hard feelings, sweetie." The princess smiles again, then removes her axe from Minerva's throat.

Minerva watches the princess leave, her purple hair swishing out behind her.

And Minerva remained sitting, wallowing in despair.

Eventually, Palla found her and convinced her to get up.

Sadly, Minerva's dignity was not recovered.

Many a person told her to forget about it, it was just a simple sparring match...but Minerva couldn't forget her failures.

 **(Sorry, I lost the last parts of this chapter in the transition from Ao3, they are now found!)**


	12. Princess Chat- Sharena, Lissa

**(Inspired by one of Lissa's lines in FE:H where she says she wants to have a "princess chat" with Sharena).**

"So, what did you want to talk about, exactly?" Sharena asks to the young woman sitting across from her.

The said woman is excitedly bouncing in her chair, pigtails bobbing up and down with her movements.

"I wanted to have a princess chat!"

"And...what does one talk about in a princess chat, exactly?" Sharena ponders, absentmindedly taking a sip of tea.

"Why, we can talk about whatever we want! We seem pretty similar, so I thought it'd be fun!"

"...alright!"

There's silence for a second, before Lissa puffs up her cheeks indignantly and asks,

"Do you think I'm delicate?"

Sharena frowns.

"Well, delicate as in weak, or as in...petite?"

"Both."

"I wouldn't say you're weak! Being a healer is a very important job! Not many people can do it!"

"Hmph. That's what I told Chrom, but he still said I was delicate..."

"Well, maybe he just feels protective of you."

"I'm not so sure about that...why would he tease me, then?" The Ylissian princess grumbles, shoving a biscuit into her mouth.

"That's just what siblings do, Lissa! I tease Alphonse, and Alphonse teases me! I'm sure most siblings do so from time to time!"

"I guess. How do you stay so cheerful?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" Sharena smiles.

"I'm not as cheerful as you! You're always looking at the bright side of things!"

"And you always make others happy when you're around."

"I do not." Lissa frowns again, placing a few more spoonfuls of cake into her mouth.

"Trust me; you do. See, you've made me quite happy just discussing things with me for a little while! You're practically a ray of sunshine!"

"I'm not! YOU'VE made ME happy by talking with me for a few minutes, not the other way around..."

They stay together for a long time, eating cake and cookies, sipping tea, and chatting about various things.

Eventually, it gets late enough that they decide they should retire to their quarters for the night, but not before Sharena calls out to Lissa.

"I...greatly enjoyed your company, Lissa. It was quite the joy to speak with another princess! May I ask if we could...do this again?"

"Hey, sounds great to me! Seeya around?" Lissa says, pigtails bobbing wildly once again as she grins.

"See you around!" Sharena waves as the other princess, closing the door to her room afterwards.

 **(I know Sharena's character is a little off in this chapter, apologies, I'm working on it.)**


	13. Blush- Eldigan, Lissa

**(For Ao3 user elartsond. First chapter to have any semblance of romance, which is weird, cuz Eldigan is married...ah well.)**

(Hints of LissaxEldigan, though it's really just an unrequited crush)

When Lissa is summoned into the Order of Heroes, she falls on Eldigan.

Actually, that isnt the first thing that happens. There are some introductions to Sharena, Alphonse, Anna, and the tactician, then a small tour of the castle.

Then she falls on Eldigan.

She's stumbling around the main hall, absorbing the large array of heroes around her...and isn't really looking where she is going.

And all of a sudden, she collides with a hard, cold, metallic chest.

The hard, cold, metallic chest (or the owner of it, anyway), lets out a grunt as they both end up sprawled across the floor.

She lies on top of him for an awkwardly long moment before he clears his throat.

"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!"

The princess becomes a blushing mess, stammering out apologies, until the man underneath her takes her hand in his.

"It's...fine, Milady. No worries."

"Oh. Um ok! I-I don't believe I've seen you around here before?" She asks hesitantly.

"I don't believe so either, Miss. I am Eldigan, from the World of Genealogy. And you are?"

"Uh. Lissa, from the world of Awakening." Lissa finally realizes she is still sitting on his chest and holding his hand, and promptly rushes away from him.

Her cheeks have yet to go back to their regular shade, seeming to prefer a red tinge. She dusts off her skirt, unable to meet the Lionheart's eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lissa."

"Yeah. You too?"

"Of course. Ah, I must be going. I hope to see you in the future, Milady." Eldigan calmly states, getting up off the floor. He towers over Lissa, which isn't much of a surprise, considering her rather small stature.

"Uhm, I as well!"

The next time they interact, it is on the battlefield.

Lissa is minding her own business, healing allies when needed, and misses spotting an enemy sneaking up behind her. She only notices the spear user when said spear is being thrust towards her chest.

Lissa holds up her stave, attempting to guard herself from the blow, even the slightest bit. She closes her eyes and waits for the blow to come, but it doesn't.

After a few seconds so silent that they are deafening, Lissa opens her eyes. Before her...is Eldigan, atop his mount.

"Are you unharmed, Miss Lissa?" He vaults off his horse, placing a hand on top of her head and tilting her chin up so she's forced to hold eye contact with him.

"Y-yes?"

He smiles gently.

"Good."

"Um, so, thank you...I should be going..." she says, face bright red again for no discernible reason. However, before she turns away, he gently takes her hand to stop her.

"Milady, I would hate for you to have to suffer again. I'm in fact feeling a bit...protective of you. So may I ask if you would like to accompany me on my steed for the rest of the battle?"

Her flush deepens, and she looks down at her boots.

"Oh. That'd be nice..." She said, smiling at him through her ongoing embarrassment. Usually she would deny an offer like this, one that pegs her as delicate, or incapable, but riding on Eldigan's horse with him suddenly seems like one of the best things Lissa has ever thought about doing.

He smiles back at her, then leads her over to his steed. Then, Lissa is presented with a problem.

The horse is quite a bit taller than she herself, and she has no idea how to get on it.

As she's staring up at the large mount, a pair of hands come to rest on her shoulders, and she is turned around to face Eldigan once more.

His gentle smile appears on his face again, and his hands come to her waist. Her eyes widen, hands coming to rest on top of his. Just as she's about to ask what he's doing, he lifts her up, effortlessly placing her on top of his horse.

"Oh." She says bluntly, causing him to frown.

"'Oh' what?"

"N-nothing! It was nothing!"

He removes his hands from her waist, then vaults onto the horse behind her.

His arms encircle her once again, reaching for the reins.

He speaks softly into her ear.

"Hold tight, Milady Lissa."

She finds the blush that always seems to be present when she's with Eldigan flooding her face once again.

The horse starts moving, and Lissa, despite her embarrassment, snuggles back into Eldigan's chest, feeling the cool metal. Her eyes close, and although she's in the middle of a battlefield, Lissa finds herself completely relaxed.

She'll be fine.

 **(Lots of Lissa for some reason, I like to write her.)**


	14. Tension- Marth, Michalis

**(Request from Ao3 Reader1235)**

"Oh." Is the first word that passes from Marth's lips as he faces his new ally.

His new ally who used to be his enemy...and still might be, in Marth's mind.

Michalis and he have never been on the best of terms; they've fought on armies opposite each other, have completely opposing moral standards, and they both clearly find the other infuriating.

The tactician stands between them, apprehensively waiting for the men to either agree to work together, or start to fight.

"Oh..." Michalis sneers, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Erm. Well. I suppose we shall be working together now, correct?" Marth states, awkwardly attempting to be friendly.

"I know you two aren't exactly on the best terms...but you're both formidable warriors..." the summoner points out, looking at Marth for confirmation that the two will work things out.

The Altean prince sighs, but nods his head. He's willing to put aside his personal disputes with Michalis for the greater good.

He can only hope that the other man will do the same.

The tactician leaves, announcing that they will be setting out for a battle soon, and the two should put aside their differences by then.

The two men stand in silence, staring each other down.

Marth finally decides to break the silence, and the tension, with compliments.

"I know we don't agree on many things, Prince-"

"King."

"...King Michalis, but I have to say, I admire your dedication to your family. Sisters, that is." Marth corrects himself; telling the man who murdered his father that he's dedicated to his family isn't entirely tactful.

"Hm. You are...an able ruler, Prince Marth."

"King. But thank you."

"Hm. King. But don't get the wrong idea! I still despise you." Michalis glares, seeming to have trouble deciding between being kind and being gruff.

"Of course."

The silence is so palpable it could be cut with a knife.

Neither of them makes another attempt at conversation until the summoner arrives again and announces that the army is setting out.

On the battlefield, things are just as strained, though not so much that they don't save each other's lives a few times.

Marth saves Michalis' wyvern from a few archers, and Michalis saves Marth from several enemies wielding spears.

After the battle, they stand in front of each other again, stuck in-between wanting to thank, and wanting to murder each other.

"...well fought, King Michalis." Marth finally decides to say.

"Well fought, King Marth." Michalis retorts, and they share a brief handshake, before running away from each other, in the most dignified ways possible.

 **(I STILL FREAKIN NEED TAKUMI AND IKE)**


	15. Eyes- Raven, Lucius

**(For Ao3 user 3headedhydreigon, one of my fav FE ships, from what's probs my fav FE game...though I haven't gotten to play SoV yet)**

(Hints of Raven x Lucius in this one.)

Those who didn't know Raven assumed he just wanted to be alone.

To be fair, he did want to be left alone. By the people who he didn't like.

And there were few people who the mercenary did like.

A few tried, some from his own world, some from others. He didn't really care. Raven didn't want to talk to them. Nobody really knew what was going on in his head, knew all his secrets.

Besides one man.

Yet the other man wasn't present, and Raven knew there was little chance the gentle monk would be summoned. Ever.

Yet he couldn't stop hoping.

As his time remaining in the Order continued, Raven, instead of opening up to others, closed off even more. He was more snippy, sarcastic, and scathing.

He never had even the slightest urge to smile anymore.

He refused to admit to himself that he missed him, missed the light of his life.

His sister was summoned next, and while he loved Priscilla, he found that their connection had been badly damaged by their separate upbringings. While it was nice to have someone who knew his true identity, her green eyes and red hair hardly replaced his long golden locks and entrancing sky blue eyes.

Priscilla caught on quickly.

"Brother, I know we haven't spent much time together as adults, but from what I've seen, you seem lonely. Are you perhaps...missing someone?"

"No." Lies.

He watched summoning sessions each time they occurred. Hoping, from the bottom of his heart, that he would see the familiar blue, white, and gold, of him.

And one day, golden hair did appear, white and blue robes swirling with the wind. Startling blue eyes opened, taking in the world.

Raven, usually completely composed, lost control of his body. His eyes (a dull brown that couldn't be compared with those blue ones) widened, and he found himself running up to the man, tackling him in a hug.

"Lucius." He whispered.

"L-Lord Raymond?" The monk stammered. "What's going on?"

"Oh. Well." Raven let go, and promptly remembered that they were being watched by many other heroes. "Just...just let the General explain it all to you."

The redheaded general appeared on queue, and Lucius learned all about the kingdom of Askr.

Lying in a field isn't something Raven would normally do, but just about anything goes when it comes to Lucius.

"I quite like the sky, Lord Raymond. Do you?"

Lucius' eyes look like the sky, as they look calmly at Raven. "I suppose I do."

"I'm glad." He smiles.

"Why do you insist on calling me Raymond?"

"...it is your name."

"..." Those freaking eyes.

"Fine. Just be careful who you say it around. And drop the 'Lord'. I'd say we're on equal enough terms."

"A-alright."

They lie there in silence.

Lucius entangles his fingers with Raven's.

Both faces erupt into large blushes.

But neither speaks a word.

Raven certainly doesn't mind.

He finds that actions speak louder than words.


	16. Bloodline- Sophia, Roy

(Sequel to ch.10)

Roy was quite confused.

Although Corrin and Felicia had helped him discover and contain his powers, he was baffled that he was part of a draconic bloodline.

And missed his parents more than ever.

There was almost no one from his world in the Order. Shanna and Fir were present, as was...Zephiel, (a fact which slightly terrified Roy every time he thought of it). And there was Cecelia and Sophia.

The Mage General was helpful, since Roy knew her well, and felt comfortable confiding in his old teacher for advice on his heritage.

"I know from my time with Sophia in Bern that she has a heritage...similar to your own." She advised. "Perhaps she would understand your dilemmas?"

Roy took her advice, and set out to talk to the prophet.

It was more difficult than he had thought. He hadn't accounted for Sophia's extreme shyness.

"Hello, Sophia. Do you mind talking with me about something?"

"Oh...hello Lord...Roy. I suppose I wouldn't mind...talking..."

And so it began.

"I recently found out that my mother was half-dragon. And that makes me...one-fourth dragon."

"Oh..."

"And I also learned that I inherited pieces of her dragon power. I'm nowhere near as potent as she was, and she wasn't as potent as a full dragon, but I have the power to turn into an ice dragon, if only for a few minutes."

"Oh..." Sophia's eyes widen at the news.

"And you are partially dragon as well, correct?"

"That is...correct. I am...half-dragon. I have yet to notice...any 'powers', as you call them."

"Hm. You are half-dragon. I wonder if there is a difference...if your powers are more controlled than mine."

"I don't know..."

"Oh! Well perhaps...have you ever been overtaken by strong emotions, Sophia?"

"Yes, I suppose I have."

"Do you remember power surging through you at those moments? Feeling...anything out of the ordinary? And then, falling unconscious, only to rise later with tattered memories?"

"Why-how did you?!"

"It's happened to me, Sophia. Many times. That is, until I received this."

The redhead extends a palm which holds a peculiar stone.

"What...is that?"

"A dragonstone. It helps me contain my powers."

"Where can I receive one?"

"I should take you to see a friend of mine. She taught me everything I've taught you, and she gave me my dragonstone, and trained me in using it."

"Oh."

The violet haired girl followed Roy as he stood.

"Perhaps Corrin will train you as well."

Though it didn't fill all the gaps, Roy knew having another person who understood his powers certainly wouldn't hurt.


	17. Talk- Navarre, Lon'qu

(I kind of quoted Darth Vader at one point in here...)

Lon'qu runs into another woman.

The Order of Heroes is full of them.

He's not happy. They keep running into him, and staring up at him with big doe eyes.

And so he finally snaps. The poor woman hurries away from him, a terrified look on her face, and he's left feeling rude and nasty.

Another person approaches him, this time (thankfully) a man.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Can I have yours?" He snaps.

"Fine. Navarre. World of Mystery."

"Lon'qu. World of Awakening. What do you need?"

"I wish to know why you treat women so gruffly. It isn't doing you any favors with anyone. Not women, not men, not children, not me."

"I'm not comfortable around women. They're...unsettling."

"Women are not unsettling. Women are to be treated with the utmost care, and to be protected at all costs. I find your lack of respect quite disturbing."

"It's not a lack of respect!" Lon'qu barks, and the other man eyes him skeptically.

"Why can't you treat them correctly, then?"

"...I had a friend once. A long time ago."

"Oh?"

"We were close. Inseparable, even. But we were separated, when she was killed in cold blood."

"And your point?"

"If I ever get close to another woman, she might end up having the same fate."

"And so you avoid them and mistreat them? That is the wrong thing to do. You must protect them, not avoid them."

Navarre gets up and walks off, not giving Lon'qu a chance to respond.

Lon'qu thinks about his words, and slowly but surely, he attempts to treat women how Navarre does.

However frustrating they may be.


	18. Reminders 1- Eirika, Ephraim, Takumi

**(Very slight Eirika/Takumi...and a VERY, VERY small mention of Eirika/Innes that's actually just a joke)**

From the moment Ephraim saw Takumi, he could tell what kind of person the Hoshidan prince was.

It seems like every little piece of his being was designed to piss Ephraim off.

And piss him off he did.

Eirika caught on to her brother's frustrations immediately.

"Brother," she asked, "who's bothering you?"

Her brother's face contorted into an expression of disgust.

"Have you met Prince Takumi?" He asks.

"I haven't."

"Well, he's a prick. He's good with his bow, I'll give him that, but he's an awful person."

"Erm, alright then..." She looks up at him in disbelief.

"Wait. You don't believe me, do you, Eirika?"

"...well...no. Not really."

He groans.

"Fine. C'mon. I'll show you." He takes his sister's hand, pulling her along behind him.

"Brother?! Where are we going?"

"We're going to go see him, so you can see why he makes me so angry."

"Everyone makes you so angry..."

"That's not true! He's...different. Like, I dunno. It's like he was created just for the sole purpose of pissing me off. Oh! There he is!"

Eirika looks to where her brother is pointing, but only manages to see something silver before Ephraim pulls her into the bushes.

"Brother?!"

"Observe." Ephraim simply states.

They watch the Prince, Eirika absorbing the silver hair, the lavish clothing; not entirely unlike their own. He's using a bow, a highly ornate one, and seems to be hitting all his shots perfectly. Each time an arrow hits the bullseye, Ephraim grumbles unhappily beside her.

"Tell me who he reminds you of. It's someone from Magvel."

"Hm. Gimme a sec." She asked. She watched him for a while, brow furrowed in concentration.

Her brother wasn't exactly a patient one, though.

"Eirika, hurry up. I was gonna go spar with Chrom later..."

"Patience, brother. He reminds you of Innes, I assume."

"Yeah!" Ephraim's face immediately lights up. "That's exactly it! He's an archer, he's cocky as all heck, and he makes me angry whenever I see him!"

"Well. Alright, then. Have fun sparring."

"Are you just going to stay here in the bushes?" He teases, right before his face turns to horror. "You better not have a crush on him!"

"Well, I always did like Innes..."

"Nooooo..."

"I jest, brother. I would like to spend a few more minutes observing Prince Takumi, however, for he's beginning to remind me of...someone else. Go have fun."

"Um, alright. See you later, sister."

"Until then, brother."

Eirika stays in the bushes a longer time than she would like to admit to anyone. She watches Takumi interact with other Heroes, watches him shoot more arrows, watches him sit down and take a break after a white haired woman pesters him for a few minutes.

He is a tad bit like Innes, it's true. She can see the comparison. However, he also reminds Eirika of someone else from Magvel. Someone who she can't quite put a finger on.

She leaves eventually, thinking deeply to herself.


	19. Reminders 2- Eirika, Takumi

**(Sequel to Reminders 1, slight Eirika/Takumi)**

Eirika thinks about Takumi fairly frequently after that. It isn't that she's...obsessed or anything, but some little voice in the back of her head keeps telling her that Takumi reminds her of someone. Someone who was important to her and Ephraim.

She needs to figure it out.

Her answer comes one day while she is walking outside of the castle grounds, wishing for a change in the usual scenery. As she walks down the path, she hears noises; children's shouts, the clangs of metal, and one older voice.

She frowns, wondering if the shouts are of joy or fear, and decides to go investigate, unsheathing Siglinde from her side.

Eirika freezes as soon as she sees what's happening. The children aren't in any distress, so she puts her sword away. When she hears the adult voice again, she frowns. It's Takumi.

He's training with them, demonstrating how to shoot a bow.

"No, lift your arm a little more-oh! Oh! Too much! Too much! Back down...good."

He's calm and at ease; it's a startling contrast to his regular attitude.

Eirika smiles softly to herself, remaining hidden in the shadows she watches them train, watches the way the children hang onto his every word, watches as one little boy completely misses the target and Takumi only smiles warmly down at the boy and shows him how to improve his aim.

The man looks completely content, a look that Eirika hasn't seen on his face before.

That is, until one of the kids asks him a question, and he turns somber.

It's an innocent question, but it clearly hits close to home for Takumi.

"Takumi? Why don't you use a sword?"

The silver-haired man gives a bitter smile.

"Y'know, there's someone back in my home world, who's gifted with swords. I mean, immeasurably gifted with them. I've actually tried to use swords in the past, but I never had, or will have any chance of beating that person, or even just being their equal, so me trying to use swords would be useless. And even if I somehow did become a master swordsman, it wouldn't matter, because so many of those close to me wouldn't be there to see it. My father...my mother. They're both gone." The man freezes as he finishes, suddenly realizing all the children are staring up at him with worried looks on their faces.

He clears his face of sadness, or rather, conceals the sadness behind a smile.

"Moving on!" He manages, and everything goes back to how it was before the innocent little question was asked.

Lyon.

The name pops into her head, and Eirika connects all the dots.

He reminds me of Lyon. He acts so different than he feels, he's an expert on concealing his emotions. He's so hurt on the inside, he hates himself. He thinks he's unworthy of any sort of glory, thinks he's worse than those around him, just because he's different. His world, his family crumbled around him, and he watched it. He couldn't do anything. He thinks it's his fault.

I couldn't save him.

Lyon.

Eirika wants to rush out and talk to him right then and there, but she knows it would anger the man that she has been watching him without his knowledge all this time. But she has to console him. She has to.

So she walks back to the castle, and waits for an opportunity.

And an opportunity comes, when she sees him once again practicing archery by himself, frown on his face deepening with every bullseye he hits.

She walks up behind him, keeping a safe distance.

"Don't you think you practice archery a little too much, Prince Takumi?"

The silver ponytail whips around, and suddenly he's facing her. He scans her face, and his scowl deepens.

"Don't you think you spy on me from the bushes a little too much, whoever-you-are?"

And he's turning around again, nocking an arrow, and completely ignoring her.

Eirika's face bursts into flames.

"Y-you-"

"Yes, I saw you. Next time you try to spy on an archer, be a little more careful. We have good eyes." He sends another glare back in her direction, hazel eyes flashing.

I have to save him. I can't let him end up like Lyon...

"...I'm Eirika. World of Stones."

"Takumi. World of Birthright. But I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"...I do. I've been spying on you because...you remind me of someone."

"Oh?" He sneers.

"Someone who I wasn't able to save."

His arrow hits the edge of the target, nowhere near the bullseye. He sets his bow on the ground and turns around to face her. He's still frowning, but there's a sadness in his eyes that she can't miss after watching him for a while.

"Oh."

"I want to save you from the things that caused his...downfall. I failed with him, and I-" Eirika stops when she feels tears streaming down her face.

Takumi's face softens. His voice comes out soft and light.

"I see. You couldn't've gone about it in a worse way, y'know. Hiding in the bushes and watching me? Really?"

"I'm sorry...it was weird, I know..."

"Yeah, it was, and I'm not letting it go if you do it again. But...I get losing people. That's something I've had to do a few too many times. So, nice to make your acquaintance, Eirika."

"Nice to finally talk to you, Takumi."

She extended her hand, and after hesitating for a moment, the man took it, and they shared a firm handshake.

She would save him. She would talk him out of his insecurities, reminisce about Lyon with him, and appreciate him for being...him. She'd spent far too long staring at him from a distance; it was time for action.

But first, she has to go brag to Ephraim about her new...person. Acquaintance. Friend.

Whatever.

The important part was bragging to her brother, not the technicalities.

 **(Will be more Eirika Takumi in future chapters, probs with Ephraim, cuz I love Ephraim.)**


	20. Spring Again?- Camilla, Sharena, etc

**(Suggested by Ao3 user KatawareDoki, even though it's not the spring festival anymore, we can still have Camilla forcing people into bunny outfits...right?)**

Camilla is striking again.

She's standing in front of Sharena, holding another strange bunny getup.

"Dear? Would you try this on?"

"Um, not that I'm against it, but can I ask...why?" The princess smiles and tries not to look too uncomfortable.

"Because it would look positively adorable on you! Don't you see how pretty mine looks?"

"It looks...great, Camilla! I don't see why I wouldn't try it on!"

"Please, Princess Sharena, don't try that outfit on."

Sharena turns around, and is met face-to-face with another woman in bunny costume.

"Lucina?"

"Lucina, sweetie, why must you ruin my fun?" Camilla sighs, flipping strands of purple locks over her shoulder.

"I don't want to see one of our leaders reduced to...this state, Lady Camilla."

"Lucina-I really don't mind! You and Camilla look like you're having fun, so...it wouldn't be that bad if I joined in on it, right?"

"See? I wasn't forcing her into it, dear. She agreed to it."

"...fine. Do what you wish, Lady Sharena. But be weary, for your own safety."

"Ok!"

A few moments later, Sharena is safely in her getup.

"Oh, you look radiant, dearie! Such a cute little bunny..."

"Thank you!" Sharena is equally embarrassed and excited to spread cheer in the odd outfit.

"Hm, I wonder who else could use a bunny makeover..." Camilla murmurs to herself.

"What about Alphonse?" Sharena suggests.

The Nohrian Princess grins devilishly.

"A perfect suggestion, sweetie. Thank you..."

"Oh, anytime!"

It was a few days later when her brother stomped towards her with bunny ears and eye-catching, flower decorated armor.

"Sharena. You did this to me." The poor boy simply says.

"Um, I guess I did suggest you to Camilla...sorry?"

Alphonse sighs and dejectedly walks away.

Lucina watches from a distance as Camilla's bunny empire expands...even though the Spring Festival has been over for a long, long time.

 **(I don't know what that was. XD)**


	21. More Spring But With the Bros- C & E

**(Really short chapter of more unnecessary spring costume nonsense in the middle of summer. It's an excuse to write more ChromEphraim: The Ultimate Bromance, so there.)**

"What are you-" Ephraim asks as soon as he takes in the sight of Chrom.

"Don't ask. Please. Just don't ask."

"Brother, I can't look at you seriously while you're wearing that." He covers his face with his hands, trying to muffle his laughter.

"Shut up."

"Can I ask how this came about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I wanna know about it...so..."

"Fine, dammit. It has to do with Lady Camilla, and my daughter."

"Ooooooh, what sort of shenanigans has little Lucina been up to? I need something to blackmail her with after she so utterly defeated me in that one sparring match..."

"Don't touch my daughter."

"That's not exactly what I meant. Anyway, stop dodging the question. Where'd the bunny suit come from?"

"Well, you see..."

Chrom tells the unfortunate tale, Ephraim's eyes exponentially widening at each detail.

"That's freaking hilarious." He says after Chrom's finished.

"It's not funny."

"Speak for yourself brother, I might die of laughter."

"Stop."

"No."

"Ephraim."

"Chrom."

"I need to go talk to Camilla about getting you a 'bunny suit' as well..."

Chrom grumbles, turning away from Ephraim.

"Waitwaitwaitwait! Nonono, don't do that, it isn't funny...it isn't funny...I swear I won't laugh at you from now on-Chrom! Chrom! Brother, nooooo..."

 **(That'll be all for the spring fest...for now...)**


	22. Issues- Anna, Summoner

**(Request from Ao3 user Kedelus. I decided to keep the summoner's name and gender ambiguous, which was pretty hard to do. Anna was real fun to write tho)**

The summoner isn't very social.

Anna comes to notice this over time, as the summoner spends very little time with...anyone, really, outside of strategy sessions.

In fact, they spend a worrying amount of time locked in their room. They come out only when strictly necessary.

It makes the general quite unhappy, to say the least.

Her tactician should be mingling with the heroes, getting a feel for their strength and weaknesses.

Her tactician should be eating and sleeping, and going outside even when it isn't strictly necessary.

Her tactician should be able to loosen up and have fun every one in a while.

Yet Anna's tactician does none of those things.

Anna decides to confront the summoner about it.

It goes horribly.

Anna knocks on the door and receives no answer. So she barges in. This upsets the summoner, and starts everything off on an awful note. Anna at least gets the tactician to listen to her, but she's never been good at talking, (outside of swindling innocent people), so the conversation ends with the summoner burying their head under their pillow and blocking out anything and everything the redhead might say.

Anna decides a different approach is in order, and recruits Sharena to try next.

Sharena comes back out of the room a few minutes later with a dejected expression on her face. Her kind, optimistic approach didn't work.

Alfonse tries. No go.

Anna then starts asking the heroes.

Ursula. Jagen. Sakura. Raven. Robin. Fir. Camus. Arthur. Julia. Seliph. Eirika. Hana. Gordin...Leo...Lachesis...

Nothing works.

Anna finally decides to talk to the summoner again.

"You need to get out more." She announces as she marches into the room. "I'm sick and tired of you moping around until somebody forces you out of your room! This is ridiculous! You're the tactician of this army, it's advantageous for you to ACTUALLY TALK to your army! GET OUT OF BED, GET OUTSIDE, AND DO YOUR JOB!"

It works.

The summoner gets out of bed and goes outside.


	23. Feelings- Lissa, Lachesis

**(Just thought this would be fun as a follow up to Blush with Eldie and Lissa. A comment from Ao3 user PrinPage inspired it)**

Lissa crushing on Eldigan and Lachesis gets pissed.

"Good day, Milady Lissa, how are you on this fine day?" Lissa feels a large hand being placed on top of her head, startling her.

"Oh! Sir Eldigan. Um. Hi! How are...you?" She's blushing again.

"I'm doing well, Milady. Off to train. Have you met my sister yet?"

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Lachesis."

"Oh. I don't think I've met her yet."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we. I'm sure you two will get along quite well."

"A-alright, I wouldn't mind meeting if you want us to..."

"Well, I shall make arrangements. I must be going. Until we meet again, Milady." He takes her hand and kisses it, his customary goodbye. She flushes.

"Yeah...bye." Lissa calls after him.

Sadly, Eldigan is mistaken; Lachesis and Lissa do not get along well, at least not at first.

Lissa doesn't recognize the small, blond, very regal woman approaching her, until she introduces herself.

"Lachesis, Lionheart's Sister." She announces, as if the title is a grand one worth announcing.

"Oh. Sir Eldigan mentioned you. I'm Lissa. World of Awakening."

"Hm. You've become close to my brother, correct?"

"Close? I dunno about that...we're friends I guess?"

"Why have I seen him kiss your hand several times, then?"

Lissa blushes.

"Sir Eldigan does that with more people than just me! He's a gentleman! That's what a gentleman does for a lady!"

"Ah, you're calling yourself a lady now?"

"I...that's what Sir Eldigan calls me..."

"Hm. I suppose I'll trust Eldie's judgement. Lady Lissa, I'll be frank, I believe you are spending far too much time with Eldie. He is a married man, you know."

"I know! He's told me about his wife and child many times! They sound lovely! I'm not sure what you're trying to suggest!"

"Hmph. I can't help but feel there is a bit more behind your actions than that."

"There really isn't!"

"Hah, I don't believe you-"

"I'm not crushing on him anymore than you are!" Lissa yells, and she watches disbelief cross the other woman's face.

"You...ah. So you've noticed."

"Maybe I am a little smitten. But I won't do anything Lachesis, I swear! He's married, he has a child, and I won't separate him from that. I think that you feel the exact same way. You do love him, but you can never have him in that way, so in the end, it doesn't really matter how you feel." Tears start carving their way down her face, and Lissa doesn't have the heart to stop them. "You try to forget the feelings, leave them behind, because nothing will ever come if them, but you can never bring yourself to forget completely, so you just let them fester, never sharing them with anyone for fear that they'll only become stronger!"

Before Lissa can continue, she's enveloped in Lachesis' arms.

"I know. I know...I know exactly what you mean. I'm sorry I thought..."

"It's ok. It really is ok."

When Eldigan sees them together for the first time, he's none the wiser.

"I knew you two would work well together."

 **(Beach Leo is best Leo. Completely irrelevant, but still.)**


	24. Questioning- Hector, Zephiel

**(Request from Ao3 user EmblemGrunt. Another villain/hero convo. Assume Lilina has yet to be summoned, and Hector doesn't know about her yet.)**

Hector was quite surprised to see a tall, dark, and very evil looking...person...join the Order of Heroes. Not that he wasn't open to new heroes, it's just that the knight brandishing an astronomically large sword and mounds of dark armor doesn't look like a hero.

He asks the summoner about it, but all the response he gets is, "we found him, he was willing to join. We need all the help we can get. We can't afford to be picky.". That was the end of the conversation.

But Hector was anything but satisfied. Something felt entirely wrong about the man, something beyond his threatening appearance, something deeply unsettling that Hector just couldn't leave alone.

So Hector, being Hector, decided to confront him head-on.

"Hey." He said when he found the man brooding mysteriously in a corner. "I'm Hector, from the World of Blazing."

The man looks down on him with a cold stare.

"Um."

"Who...are you?" Hector asks after the silence lasts a little too long.

"King Zephiel of Bern from the World of Binding, Marquess Ostia."

"How did you know...wait...you're that pipsqueak we saved from assassination! Wow, you look a lot...different from then."

"I am different."

"Yeah."

They stand next to each other, awkward silence hanging between them.

"Are you evil?" Hector blurts out.

Zephiel blinks, looking down at him in some highly threatening form of confusion.

"I don't know quite how to answer that question, Marquess Ostia."

"Sorry, sorry-that was weird. What I'm trying to say is...do you...are you trying to murder us all? Because you kind of give off those vibes. No offense."

"I do not plan on murdering the Order of Heroes, at least for the time being."

(That's hardly reassurance, but Hector decides he can work with it.)

"Ok...good talk, good talk." He mumbles, backing away from the terrifying man, "I got a...thing I need to do."

"I have things I must do as well, Marquess Ostia. Your daughter is growing into a fine young woman, by the way."

Hector doesn't even want to think about what that's supposed to mean. Last time he checked he didn't have a daughter...but...

He decides to keep an eye on Zephiel...because you never know when he might decide to kill them all. And he might be able to get some info about his apparent "daughter".

 **Summer Leo probably has my fav diolouge of any unit in heroes. Its absolutely hilarious. Nohrian Summer banner was so nice to me; I summoned Xander on my first time summoning, and then on my 4th time summoning, I got Corrin and Leo in the same session. I've been blessed.)**


	25. Beauty- Eirika, Takumi

**(We're back with more Eirika/Takumi! And of course a little cameo from Ephraim at the beginning ;) I've been getting requests from several people for this, so I decided to go ahead and do it. This actually gets to less implied stages than the other romances, just to warn, though it's nothing super definitive.)**

"Going to go see you boyfriend?"

"He's not my..."

"Save it, sister. Just go. I got a date of my own! A date with destiny! A-"

"Brother, I'm leaving, stop embarrassing yourself."

"...well goodbye to you too..."

"Hey." He says as Eirika approaches, though he doesn't look back at her, far too absorbed in shooting arrows at a target already littered with holes.

"You really practice archery far too much, Takumi. I'm fairly sure it's unhealthy."

"I'm sure it is." He frowns, pausing for a moment before deciding to shoot another arrow. Bullseye.

She sighs.

"How callused are your hands, exactly?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"..." His scowl deepens, and Eirika decides to lay off. She perches on a rock and makes herself as comfortable as possible. She's at just the right angle so that Takumj can only see her out of the corner of his eye, unless he turns to look at her.

"Would you like to hear about Lyon?"

"Who's that?" Bullseye.

"That friend Brother and I had back in our world. The one you remind me of."

"Mm. The one you lost?" Bullseye, yet slightly to the left.

"Correct. He was a very kind boy, shy and quiet, yet more intelligent than Ephraim and I combined. He always managed to keep up a joyful facade when he was with us, but I could tell that he was always a little more unhappy than he was letting on. Eventually I found out why."

"Oh?" He sounds at least slightly intrigued, hazel eyes stealing brief glances at her between each shot.

Bullseye. Bullseye. Bullseye to the left. To the right. To the right. To the left. His arrows never completely miss the center circle, and yet they start to stray further and further away from it.

"Lyon felt inferior. As he put it, he didn't have Ephraim's courage or bravery, my understanding and kindness...he felt like he was unnecessary. He thought every little fault made him more worthless."

Takumi misses the bullseye, and the arrow hits somewhere in the inner rings of the target. Eirika glances up at his face, but sees no other reactions. His feature give none of his emotions away.

"He's gone now. We tried to save him, but...it didn't work out. And you, you're so similar. We all have our faults: I'm naive and far too trusting, Ephraim is reckless beyond belief...yet Lyon never noticed that. He only noticed the good things about us, and the bad things about himself. He was intelligent, well-mannered, kind...yet he only saw his shortcomings."

Takumi shoots again, this one lands on the outer line of the bullseye.

"...you...you do the same thing."

He pulls back another arrow, then stops and frowns.

"You're an amazing archer, you know. The best in the Order, no contest. You're amazing with children, and an excellent teacher. You're a good strategist, you're willing to make sacrifices for the greater good, and you're willing to stand your ground even when others say you're wrong."

"Where I come from they call that stubbornness." He lets the arrow fly, it's a dead-on bullseye.

"Stop! Have you been listening to anything I'm saying?! Here I am telling you your best qualities and all you're doing is making them sound bad! Just listen to me, please!"

"..." He draws another arrow, and gets ready to fire.

Eirika sighs.

"You're beautiful, you know." She whispers, cheeks taking on a pink tint.

Takumi lets go of the arrow rather abruptly, it flies off somewhere that is nowhere near the target. He turns around to face her, finally. She stands up so they're eye to eye.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Your hair is so breathtaking, bright silver, and so long..." She resists the urge to run her fingers through the silver locks as she speaks about them, "your eyes are pretty too!" She adds as they begin to scan her inquisitively. "They're this shade somewhere between brown and orange, and it's quite enchanting, really."

"Could you not?"

"Could I not what?"

"Do that. Stop."

"Tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, Eirika. That. I just-I don't want that. That's bad." His face is growing quite red, in frustration and embarrassment.

"We really need to work on this, don't we. And by 'we' I mean 'you', by the way."

"I...Eirika..."

"Takumi. If someone compliments you, what do you say?"

"Thank you. You say thank you. Now let us practice. Takumi, you are beautiful."

"Can we do a different comliment? That one is..."

"No. You can accomplish the task no matter what, Takumi, it isn't particularly hard. Now. I think you're beautiful, Takumi."

He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fists.

"Thank you..."

She smiles.

"Perfect."

 **(YESSSSS SUPPORTS ARE IN FE HEROES! WHAT AWESOMENESS! Support convos aren't, but it isn't realistic to think they would be with the sheer amount of characters. Summoner supports too tho...I've already got S support with mah boi Ephraim XD**

 **On a side note, so happy that Ike won VG...though I'm a little pissed that Lyn lost to Camilla...I mean wtf. But I was on Ike's team for the whole thing, so it's all good.**

 **I picked Ike for my free brave hero, after debating between him and Lyn...and then summoned brave Lyn after around 2 rounds of summoning. Once again, summoning is being very kind to me (not that I'm complaining).)**


	26. Truth- Laslow, Xander, Olivia

**(Hope you've enjoyed the Preforming Arts Banner! I managed to get Azura, but no one else yet...this chapter is two requests in one: Ao3 user I'm Bored's request for Laslow, Selena, and Odin to meet their moms again, we may see other 2 later, and a request from Ao3 user FireEmblemFanGirl where Xander learns Laslow's secret.)**

Laslow knew his mother would figure out his identity quickly.

He hardly looked different, and he still acted similarly; in combat, in his flirting, and in those times when he slipped away to practice dancing.

While Olivia was suspicious for a while, she knew for certain when she saw him dancing one night.

"It is you, isn't it?" She asked before her face erupted into blushes, "excuse me if I'm wrong, but-"

He stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You aren't mistaken, mother."

"Then, it's you...Inigo?"

"Shh, not so loud, mother! My name is Laslow while I am here."

He explained the situation to her, and from then on, as a mother and son do, they spent quite a lot of time together. A suspicious amount.

Xander grew suspicious of the amount of time Laslow was spending with the dancer. While he seemed to still flirt around other women, his demeanor towards her was far less flippant, and filled with far more respect than towards anyone else.

Clearly, they were close.

He learned that her name was Olivia, from the World of Awakening, that she was ridiculously shy, and that she was an extremely talented dancer.

Such a tiny woman looked like she had no place on the battlefield, yet despite her fragility, she could hold her own with a sword, leaping around to deliver quick stabs. However, her main usefulness lay in her dancing skills. Much like he remembered Azura doing with her singing, Olivia danced to reinvigorate allies, to give them a boost of motivation. It mystified Xander how a simple dance or song could do such a thing, yet that only impressed him more.

Because of her skills, her beauty, and her charm, it perplexed Xander to no end why Laslow treated her so distinctly from other women.

When he stopped and thought of it, there was common ground between the two. Both had an interest in dancing, even with Laslow's tendency to keep that fact hidden, and their fighting styles were eerily similar for two people who had very different builds. Yet their personalities clashed so messily, or should have; Olivia's shyness should have crumpled her under the boisterous Laslow, they melded so well together.

"Mother...are you sure that's how the steps go?"

"I'm certain...I don't think I'd forget...?"

"No, no, I'm sure you wouldn't. I must just be thinking about it wrong."

"Well let's try it again, I suppose, we can't know until then."

Xander stumbled upon this conversation, and it answered several questions, while causing many alternate questions to be created. He decided to leave the...mother and son?...alone for the time being.

"Laslow." He called one day, finally desiring answers enough to uncomfortably probe his retainer for them.

"Ah, yes, Lord Xander?"

"There is a woman you have been spending a surplus of time with. Her name is Olivia, I believe?"

"O-oh, I guess I have..." The retainer answers, looking oddly shy.

"And a few days ago, I heard you call her mother."

Laslow's eyes widen. He pauses, takes a deep breath, and nods his head.

"Lord Xander, I must tell you something."

"What is it, Laslow?"

"...my real name is Inigo."

Laslow continued to explain his situation.

On that day, Xander learned the truth about his retainer. And everything suddenly made sense.

 **(This took a really long time to import over from Ao3, REALLY sorry. My new FE8 fanfic is also gonna be imported over soon, so if you like that game, (and Scooby Doo references) you can check it out!)**


End file.
